New Found Love
by AshofthedecendingTransmutation
Summary: Young Yugi Motou has been sent off to an academy, new things will happen, new friends, and maybe a little certain someone will enter his life and change it for the better. Read to find out what will happen to our adorable little guy.


** ( Hello my fellow readers, recently, I have gotten into Yu-Gi-Oh, but... I have been actually watching the Abridged series by LittleKuriboh and let me tell you something, it is fucking amazing. Don't worry though, I'll be watching the whole series over again since I haven't seen it since I was like... Well, let's just say since the last GX episode came out. Yes I watch both. With that note, I would also like to say that I'm not stopping my FullMetal Alchemist stories. I just got into something else for now. So don't panic. xD Also I just noticed that Saviour has gotten another five reviews! I promise to start working on that as soon as I can, but I am currently still getting settled in my new state! Just a little heads up, I might be out of character, but after all, aren't most of my stories like that? And they might be like the Abridged versions. Bye for now! ~ Ash. )**

There was only a few weeks left of summer left till school started back up, but instead, Yugi Moto would be going to an academy. The only info he knew about how he got accepted was cause of some free scholarship. His own grandfather wouldn't even tell him. He wanted to get a head's start so he wanted to get to the school to set up his dorm room.

It had only been about an hour and both him and his grandpa had arrived at the Ghost Heart Academy. They both gazed at the beauty of the school. The outside was made out of white panels, unlike most schools, but it was majestic. The roof was covered in very fine brown shingles and the windows had a marvelous glossy finish to them. The landscaping seemed almost unreal, Yugi was simply astounded. "Well Yugi, what do you think? Isn't it such a nice place?" He asked him most kindly.

"It looks like some place out of a book or something..." He didn't know how to exactly put it but it definitely blew his mind. "It's amazing." He stared at the building for a very long time, he could even see other buildings scattered along the campus. While the two of them were getting out of the small but cozy yellow vehicle and gathering Yugi's things, a tall, slender, silver-haired man walked out of the main building and met them at the gate, that was rather large, about several feet tall.

"Oh you must be young Yugi Moto! We have been expecting you!" He gave a small but sexual wink, but they didn't really care. The man was dressed in a slimming and dashing red suit, with spectacular leather shoes, very professional indeed. Two men soon rushed out of the building, dressed in black suits which were a little but not too tight on their bodies. They must have been his goons. The slender-man looked at his goons with a serious look. "You two, take this fellows things to his room if you would, he will be placed in room 483, and -don't- even start to ask questions about that room, I already have decided and it will be good for him to be there." Soon enough, the two men took his things and headed to the west of the campus, that must have been where the boys dorms were, though the man's voice sounded very homosexual, or just very rich-like. Yugi and his grandfather exchanged looks before focusing on the tall man once more, shrugging off the question about why it would be good for him to be in that specific room. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet! How foolish of myself if you ask me! I'm Headmaster Maximillion Pegasus, but if you would like, you can just call me Pegasus. Whenever students call me Headmaster, it makes me seem so old." He pouted but soon returned to his very appealing smile. "Come now, I would like to give you a tour of the Ghost Heart Academy." Pegasus grabbed Yugi's and Solomon's hand and nearly -dragged- them across the lovely tile that lead up the magnificent building.

Once the three of them entered the building, Yugi's eyes popped in amazement. "T-the outside, it seemed so simple but once inside, it's like a palace!" He looked around, there were no other words that he could say about it.

"Like it? Took several years for this -whole- campus to be completed!" Pegasus had one of those big grins upon his face again, you usually saw it, unless you pissed him off, which was quite hard to do. Yugi just nodded his head when answering his question. "Well, enough of me just asking you silly questions, isn't it time of where I show you the rest of the campus?"

An hour had passed after having Pegasus nearly dragging Yugi and his grandpa around the campus. At last, they managed to stay alive to get to the boys dorm rooms. Once again, Yugi an his grandpa exchanged looks, but they were looks of exhaustion. "Here we are Yugi-Boy, room 483. Though you'll be sharing a room with a boy that is a couple of years older than you, but you won't mind right?" He gave him a concerning look that has a hint of glaring in it.

"O-of course I don't mind Head... I mean Pegasus.." His face brightened in fear, thinking that he was about to get lectured from the headmaster, but instead, Pegasus just shrugged it off and ruffled the boy with the strange spiky hair. After that, he removed his hand from his soft hair and swiftly passed Yugi the key to his room before speaking once more.

"That's all for now Yugi-Boy, if you have any questions, you know where to find me and I hope you like it here!" He have a small, but sexy wink before taking off with his goons.

"So what do you think Yugi, like it here?" His grandfather asked him as he placed his right hand upon his left shoulder.

"It's simply amazing, of course I love it! But are you sure you'll be okay by yourself at the cardshop?" He looked at him with a concerned look.

Solomon gave him a hardy chuckle. "I've run that place for ages, even before you were born, I think I'll be fine."

"If you say so grandpa..." With that, he slid the key into the knob and turned it to the left. They both peered into the room, it was rather large, it even had everything you could imagine! Though when Yugi saw the beds, he noticed that one was messy, which was the bottom bunk. Did that mean his roommate was already here? _Looks like I'm stuck with the top bunk, which I don't really mind at all. _He thought to himself as both of them actually entered after taking forever peering into the room.

The dorm room was painted a dark red color, though dark colors usually made the room appear smaller, Yugi didn't mind one single bit, it made everything seem cozier. The wood on the bed was made of a dark cherry-oak, an elegant choice as well. The sheets, 300 count, the material, a nice, soft cotton, the color of it, a deep black. There was a comforter on top, which was red with black designs and it was super special soft. The carpet was black, seemed like this room had two major colors, red, and black. It had normal appliances, a mini-fridge, coffee maker, microwave, an oven, which surprised most really, and a mini-freezer. The utilities were normal, shower, tub, sink and toilet. A -most- normal dorm room, it pleased him greatly, even his grandpa was in amazement.

Yugi gradually started to cry, even though he absolutely loved the academy, he would miss his grandfather greatly. He grew up with him, he loved him more than anything in the world, well, at this time and place. "Oh Yugi, you know you can come home anytime that you would like, hell, you can even call me every night if it would make you feel better. If you don't, that's just as fine." Solomon hugged his grandson gently, hoping to comfort him, he hated seeing him cry, he was used to it when he was just a youngling, though, as he got older, he stopped, and seemed to mature more, but every now and then, some tears would escape his lavender orbs.

"I'm fine grandpa, I promise." He pulled away, with a small but welcoming smile upon his adorable face. "I'll make some new friends here, get excellent grades, and do whatever else for me to achieve!" His spirit seemed energetic, like a fire that was burning inside, that wanted to get out desperately.

"Well, if you say so, but anyways, I've overstayed my welcome, I must depart. Please, take care of yourself, stay out of trouble and call me if you need anything." His grandpa gave a hearty chuckle before patting him on the head.

Yugi's face turned red in embarrassment, hopefully no one else was watching. "I'll miss you grandpa, goodbye!" With that, they exchanged their final goodbyes before Yugi was left on his own in the dorm room.

"So much to do, guess I should unpack... Then again, I don't know my dorm buddy, who knows on where he would want my stuff..." So he decided to keep his clothes, and necessities in their appropriate suitcases and shoved them into the closet. After doing all that, he climbed the very small ladder to the top bunk, where he laid, thinking about what he would do since it was still summer vacation. His cute eyes stared blankly at ceiling, thinking to himself. _I wonder when he will return to the dorm, oh I hope he doesn't hate me... _Tons of ideas and thoughts pondered around his head, each one, either calming him down some, or making him even more worried and scared as fuck.

** ( So, what did ya'll think? Leave me a response! First time EVER writing something for Yu-Gi-Oh. And I know, I've been side-tracked lately, I promise to do my FMA stories soon. I've been in PA for about over a month now, homeschooling is messing up my grades which pisses me off greatly. But anyways, leave a response/review if you liked it or not, and five of those will earn you guys another chapter. ;D )**


End file.
